All day long I dream about sex
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock suprime durante cuatro años las necesidades fisiológicas de su cuerpo; sin embargo, no sabe cómo es que éstas comienzan a liberarse. [Johnlock]


******Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Nota**: Después de meses, este es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para **ArielAlatriste**. Mujer, lamento la demora... ya sabes, las ganas de escribir se van de vacaciones y no hay poder humano que las haga regresar antes... son como gatos. D:

**Aclaración**: El fanfic está basado en la canción: _All Day Long I Dream About Sex_ [Todo el Día Pienso en Sexo] de JC Chazes -no, tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **SLASH [hombre/hombre]

**Prompt: **Johnlock, AU, teen!lock. Ambos tienen 19 años.

* * *

**All day long I dream about sex**

_Todo el día sueño con sexo _

_Y toda la noche pienso en sexo _

_Y todo el tiempo pienso en sexo contigo_

* * *

Hormonas. Una de las típicas características del ser humano que Sherlock Holmes quería evitar a toda costa.

Desde que había cumplido quince años no había sentido el más mínimo interés en descubrir su identidad sexual – no se sentía atraído por las mujeres, tampoco por los hombres – eran, para él, distracciones que no aportaban nada a su mente.

Y podía enumerar la cantidad de veces que había visto a sus compañeros de clase hacer estupideces por ceder ante éstos. Por ese motivo él decidió, desde hace cuatro años, suprimirlos definitivamente.

Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno espera.

Su capacidad para minimizar y guardar – dentro de lo que él denomina su _Palacio Mental _– todas esas sensaciones, sentimientos e inutilidades se había visto arremetida por un muchacho de su edad, de entre todas las personas.

Sherlock no lo había notado – tampoco era como si le interesara demasiado la vida de los demás – pero un día, sin más, no pudo evitar analizarlo, _deducirlo_.

_Capitán del equipo de rugby. Tiene una lesión en la pierna izquierda causada en el último partido contra el equipo de Bart. Tiene problemas con su hermano, no se hablan muy bien –probablemente sea a causa de la bebida. Su madre es cariñosa, su padre pertenece al ejército. Ambos tienen grandes esperanzas en él. Es popular pero no es pretensioso. Bueno en clases pero no excelente. Sobresale en actividades extraescolares. Sin novia, aunque le gusta coquetear. Leal. Haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos sin llegar a romper las reglas._

Y así como las deducciones comenzaron, también lo hicieron las miradas, porque en un instante Sherlock ya no pudo apartar su mirada de él.

Había aprendido de él todo lo que sus deducciones le habían revelado, pero aún así quería saber más… por sus propios medios. Era como si esa parte en su cerebro, la que había sellado firmemente en esa celda/habitación, quisiera escapar – no, como si ya hubiese escapado y ahora caminara, invadiera y lo cegara por completo. El deseo había encontrado una víctima, y para pesar de Sherlock, tenía muchas probabilidades de ganar.

Cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de lo que _ese_ muchacho provocaba en él, dejó de ir a la universidad – claro que su _querido_ hermano no lo dejó faltar más de tres días. La supresión de su deseo no estaba surtiendo efecto.

Paulatinamente, como si sus problemas no fuesen suficientes, aquel muchacho de mirada calma y coqueta, lo notó. Fue un instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero bastó para que _algo_ más de aquel lugar escapara: la lujuria.

=X=

Esa tarde al llegar de la escuela, Sherlock experimentó la _imperiosa necesidad_ de tocarse. _¡Absurdo, intolerable, inadmisible!_ – eran algunos de los reclamos que una parte de su mente le gritaba, pero otra parte, la que estaba siendo invadida le gritaba _¡Perfecto, maravilloso, fantástico!_ Era una guerra y lamentablemente estaba perdiendo.

La derrota llegó como un gemido ronco, un grito que anhelaba escapar de la boca del moreno, un orgasmo contenido, un disparo de semen hacia la pared del cuarto de baño. Y a pesar de ser una derrota, a Sherlock le supo a gloria. Era como si hubiese encontrado un oasis en medio de un desierto; tan delicioso, tan caótico y a la vez tan necesitado. Y Sherlock quiso más.

=X=

Sherlock no concebía el no poder tener control sobre sí mismo, no podía creer que aquel joven – John, para mejores referencias – despertara el deseo, la necesidad de tocarse, los sueños húmedos, las erecciones matutinas… ¡no podía permitirlo! ¡Lo había logrado suprimir por cuatro años, podía volver a hacerlo cuando quisiera!

Pero no podía. Su mente no podía olvidar aquellos sueños, aquellas fantasías que cada noche asaltaban el sueño del joven. Sueños que se sentían tan reales, sueños que Sherlock _deseaba_ se hicieran realidad. Quería ser tocado por él, quería besarlo y morder su labio, quería que lo tomara con fuerza y a la vez con amor… y ahí estaba otro preso libre, otra sensación que dejó su encierro para vagabundear y reírse de Sherlock y de su nula capacidad para volver a controlarlos… el cariño.

¿Pero cómo podía Sherlock llamar _amor_ a unas simples reacciones químicas y físicas? Era como decir que el agua es azul y no transparente ¡carecía de lógica! Y nuevamente, Sherlock se vio oprimido por esas intensas ganas de tocarse, de gemir mientras imaginaba que era John el que lo tocaba; nuevamente perdió la batalla al dejarse dominar por esas malditas hormonas que lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura, pero no podía parar. No _quería_ parar.

De hecho, quería más.

Quería más de John.

Pero podía más la poca lógica que quedaba en su cerebro que su necesidad.

Al menos eso quería creer.

=X=

Pero su _lógica_ no duró más de dos semanas más, cuando su mirada sobre John pasó de ser analítica y deductiva a evaluativa y deseosa. Era como un depredador a su presa porque literalmente quería devorar a John – o ser devorado, lo que ocurriera primero.

Y su mente decidió ceder ante sus deseos, porque en ésta sólo existía John.

John y ese pantalón ajustado que le daba una excelente vista de su trasero y de su _paquete_; John y esa gran sonrisa conquistadora; John y esos labios carnosos que invitan a ser mordidos; John y esos ojos que merecían ser vistos todos los días; John y esas manos, fuertes y habilidosas, que le hacían imaginar qué tipo de cosas podrían lograr hacer; John y su capacidad para remover todo en su cerebro – como un tornado.

Y ahora que su mente había decidido ceder, Sherlock quería acercarse a John.

Sin embargo, Sherlock tenía un _ligero_ problema con su plan… no tenía ni puta idea de cómo acercarse a alguien.

Muchos decían que era un antisocial y sí, lo era, pero por decisión propia – la estupidez de sus compañeros era demasiada como para poder soportarla – y no se arrepentía de nada, hasta ahora.

Pero como si fuese un suceso predestinado – cosa en la que no creía el moreno – una de sus compañeras de clase de química le ayudó. Molly, quien había notado la tensión y la carga de sus miradas hacia el joven rubio como para dejarlas pasar.

—Puedo ayudarte— había dicho la joven. Sherlock no había contestado, obviamente; pero sí la observó con interés —algunas chicas y yo hemos notado que tú… bueno, que miras mucho a John y nos preguntábamos si tú…

Sherlock estaba sorprendido de la capacidad de observación de la joven y de sus, podía asegurarlo, amigas. Nunca había conocido a nadie, además de su hermano, con esa habilidad. Desde luego, tal vez _eso_ podía atribuirlo a ese _sexto sentido_ que se dice tienen las mujeres.

—¿Si yo…?- cuestionó Sherlock.

—Estás interesado, eso se nota, pero… ¿por qué no te acercas a él? Quiero decir… eres bien parecido y sé que John está soltero— continuó, acomodándose un poco el cabello detrás de su oreja derecha —mira, no queremos meternos en lo que no nos importa, pero también pensamos que ustedes dos se verían bien juntos y si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, sólo dilo ¿de acuerdo?— y así como llegó, así se fue, dejando a Sherlock ligeramente sorprendido – lo podías notar si observabas atentamente su ceja derecha.

El moreno tomó sus cosas y se preparó para moverse a su siguiente clase, sin notar que un par de ojos lo siguieron hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

=X=

¿Tomar o no la palabra de Molly? ¿Confiar o no en la capacidad de un grupo de mujeres con respecto a su _dilema_? ¿Cómo sabían que John estaba soltero? Sherlock no dejaba de pensar, analizar y volver a pensar en la razón por la que esa joven había ofrecido su ayuda. ¿Sería alguna clase de juego? ¿Alguna apuesta? ¿Alguna broma? Pero por más que Sherlock había buscado, no encontró duda o mentira en el rostro de Molly. Entonces ¿realmente podía confiar en ella?

Sherlock decidió que tal vez sí podía hacerlo, pero no bajaría la guardia.

=X=

En su siguiente clase – biología, la cual también compartía con Molly – decidió aceptar su ayuda. Escribió en un pequeño papel su respuesta y se lo pasó. Cuando observó de reojo a la castaña, notó que ésta sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo en respuesta. Sherlock esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

=X=

Decidieron reunirse después de clases en la biblioteca.

Esa tarde, Molly apareció con otra joven: Irene Adler. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez no fue buena idea aceptar la ayuda de Molly.

=X=

El plan era simple en apariencia. Sherlock debía comenzar a asistir e interesarse en las prácticas de rugby, debía hacer que John lo notara. Debía hacerse notar.

Un plan muy estúpido, si le preguntaban al moreno. Y aún así, estaba sentado en las gradas observando aquel deporte primitivo de contacto.

Sherlock se aburrió a los dos minutos. Ya había analizado a las jovencitas que se encontraban a su derecha gritando y chillando palabras que no alcanzaba a entender por la agudeza de sus voces –pero parecían palabras de apoyo a alguien del equipo. Sherlock quería irse, su cerebro se estaba secando y le estaba dando dolor de cabeza al escuchar tantos gritos en sólo cinco minutos. Le parecía absurdo aquel deporte y había deducido que el equipo entero era una manada de neandertales que les fascinaba golpearse. Estaba muy arrepentido de haber seguido aquel _plan_. ¡John ni siquiera estaba ahí!

Y como si lo invocara, John llegó corriendo de entre las gradas hacia el campo de juego. Fue regañado por el entrenador y se integró rápidamente al entrenamiento. Sherlock se encontró observando a John de arriba abajo.

El uniforme, más pegado que la ropa que normalmente usaba dentro del aula, no dejaba nada a la imaginación del moreno. La fuerza con la que sus músculos se enmarcaban a través de la tela hacía que Sherlock imaginara cómo se vería John de hacer _otro_ tipo de esfuerzo físico, pero la imagen de John sudando envió un fuerte escalofrío a la entrepierna de Sherlock ante la idea de él sudando sobre el rubio o viceversa.

Fue ahí cuando Sherlock no pudo más y abandonó el campo de entrenamiento con la única meta de llegar a su habitación y dejar que todas esas imágenes que se agolpaban en su cerebro fluyeran en forma de un delicioso y anhelante orgasmo.

Esa tarde, Sherlock tuvo uno de sus mejores orgasmos hasta el momento.

=X=

Tres días después Sherlock fue emboscado por Molly e Irene. Querían saber si le había hablado a John y la respuesta hizo que Irene frunciera el ceño en molestia.

—¿Cómo se supone que te acerques a John si no le hablas?— regañó la joven.

—Irene, déjalo… tal vez esa no era la forma— intercedió Molly.

—No quiero que me venga con excusas, Molly. Si quiere acercarse, debe hacerlo y ya ¿qué tan difícil es eso?

—No creo que debamos usar esa estrategia… Sherlock no parece una persona que va y grita palabras de apoyo a alguien del equipo.

—Tienes razón pero ¡no puede quedarse únicamente mirando y luego irse sin decirle 'hola'!

Sherlock estaba aburriéndose de la pequeña pelea entre ambas mujeres y cuando planeaba su mejor ruta de escape, una pequeña bolita de papel le golpeó el cuello. El papel cayó al suelo y Sherlock lo ignoró por un momento, pero esa ligera curiosidad natural que poseía le hizo agacharse a tomarlo.

Pensó que era sólo una broma, pero al desdoblarlo se encontró con una pequeña nota.

El moreno se giró para localizar al _lanzador_ de bolitas de papel pero no encontró a nadie que entrara en el perfil.

Sherlock decidió excusarse con las mujeres y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Y en su mente sólo se repetían las pocas palabras de la nota:

_Campo de rugby. 4:00pm. No faltes._

Y una pequeña sonrisa apareció momentáneamente en su rostro al comprender el significado de éstas.

El plan había valido la pena después de todo.

=X=

3:59pm y Sherlock ya se encontraba en el campo, esperando.

Ahora que se encontraba solo, la sonrisa que había controlado por fin fue liberada, dejando ver una grandiosa y cálida sonrisa.

—Te ves bien cuando sonríes— comentó una voz.

—No tengo el deseo de sonreír a menudo— respondió Sherlock, girándose para encarar a su acompañante.

—Supongo que no te sorprende verme aquí.

—Supones bien.

Sherlock se acercó dos pasos y el otro joven también, quedando ligeramente ocultos por la sombra que las gradas ofrecían a la entrada.

—Desde cuándo- pidió Sherlock.

—Desde que pusiste en su lugar a Anderson— respondió el joven —pensé que no estabas interesado, por eso no hice nada, pero después comencé a sentir la mirada de alguien y era la tuya— una mano del joven salió de las sombras y se posó en la mejilla de Sherlock —me gustas, Sherlock.

Escuchar su nombre salir de su boca fue el detonante para que todo lo que alguna vez hubo guardado en su _Palacio Mental_ se liberara.

Lo siguiente que Sherlock notó fue que la mano de John se movió a su nuca y jaló fuertemente de él, ayudando a que su boca quedase a la altura que la de John.

Sherlock nunca había besado antes, era un acto que se le hacía repugnante por la cantidad de bacterias que se intercambiaban y por la imagen grotesca que daban las parejas que lo hacían; pero en ese momento nada de eso le importaba. John le estaba besando y le hacía sentir vivo.

Las sensaciones se agolpaban en su cuerpo, en su mente. Las reacciones que se desencadenaron a partir de aquel choque entre sus labios –fuerte, tosco– fueron inevitables y sorprendentes. Su cuerpo estaba liberando oxitocina y mentiría si dijera que únicamente por eso sus manos buscaban más contacto con el cuerpo de John.

No sólo el efecto era causado por dicha hormona – él quería, _deseaba_ tocar a John.

Y de entre aquel mar de brazos, jadeos y besos, la voz de Sherlock salió en un jadeo ronco.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

—Oh, Dios, sí.

Sherlock esperaba experimentar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que había suprimido en su Palacio Mental – pero única y exclusivamente con John. Los demás podían irse al carajo.

_Solo quiero sentirme vivo_

_Y hacer lo que se necesita para satisfacerte_

* * *

**Nota**

Perdonen la tardanza y mi falta de publicación/actualización... mi internet anda medio inútil y, bueno... tengo que lidiar con lo poco que me deja hacer -.-

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
